Ascension
by babydollpierce
Summary: Isabella Swan has never believed in angels. But with the past she didn't know she had catching up with her, believing is her only option.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, after breaking my computer and dealing with school and such, I'm back with this weird story. So...  
** **What pairing should it be?  
Bella/Jasper**  
 **Bella/Jace  
Bella/Peter**_

* * *

 _~.Before.~_

 _ **1663**_

" _Dammit!"_

Carlisle Morgenstern ran through the streets of London, a glowing blade held firmly in his grasp. Under the cover of glamour, he chased the red-eyed monster. He hadn't seen anything like it before. Pale skin, perfect features, and crimson eyes. It didn't look like any demon he'd yet encountered.

The 23 year old clenched his jaw, continuing to sprint after the creature. He found himself trapped in an alleyway, and he let his guard down for _a split second._ He cried out as he felt blunt teeth pierce his jugular. He felt some cold substance spill into his veins, and then the creature was gone. It was then that the burning started.

Carlisle managed to drag himself to a hiding place, and kept himself from crying out as he burned. It felt as if he were trapped in an inferno.

" _Filius Angeli non fuit viduatus.."_ A powerful voice seeped into his mind, a smooth liquid dripping into his mouth. The fire lost it's edge, yet for ten days he burned.

Over the following centuries, Carlisle treated his human life as though it were a dream, and took on the name Cullen. It hurt, oh, how it hurt. His transformation had forced him from his wife and child. He could never see his human family again, nor did he know of any descendants at the time, so it was best to forget the past.

He gained his companions, formed his family, and took on the identity of Carlisle Cullen. He suppressed his instincts as best he could, but kept his values for human life. It was easy enough, he supposed. But sometimes, his thoughts would flicker to his former life. Edward would send him strange looks, and questioned him on it. Carlisle told him it was none of his concern.

Then, Edward had come to the hospital with _her._ From the second he saw her, he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, it's been decided,**_ _ **Bella/Jace**_ _ **will be the pairing for the story!  
I will be basing this off the books, in a way, and Bella WILL be replacing Clary. I warn you of this now. This story will have a good amount of differences from the books, and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Warnings:**_

 _ **Violence (not too graphic)**_  
 _ **Possible lemons  
Swearing**_

 ** _Warnings for this chapter:_**  
 ** _Mild violence and moderate swearing, as well as a terrible joke from a certain southern vamp._**

 ** _Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I hope to give more frequent updates to make up for it.  
_**

* * *

 **~.1.~**  
 ** _Angels,_** _ **Victone (feat. Kat Nestel)**_

 _Oh God I'm going insane_  
 _Chasing after you, please don't leave me_  
 _I see your heart watching away_  
 _And that's how you left me in the cold_

Present Day

 _Your past is about to catch up with you, Isabella…_

 _No matter how far you run, I will always find you. You are mine. You will learn to love me._

Isabella's eyes flew open, her heart racing. Her dreams were so vivid, so real, and so very, very terrifying. That boy's voice had haunted her since she was a child. It would appear in her dreams, or float by as a whisper as she walked around a corner. Whenever she was alone, she'd hear it.

It had been a little over four months since the Cullen family's departure. She had been devastated. She knew it wasn't the end of the world, but it didn't stop the hurt. It wasn't just Edward she cried for, it was the loss of another family. None of her foster families had wanted to adopt her, until Renee and and Renee. They were definitely nice, or at least Charlie was, but she never felt as though she truly belonged with them. Edward had managed to play on every insecurity that had developed as an unfortunate result of her past,unknowingly or not. You'd think she wouldn't have been as upset as she was, given that she'd been expecting it. She had made the mistake of allowing herself to hope. It was one she wouldn't be making again.

She sat up, looking around her room, and let out a groan. The purple walls of her room was almost invisible beneath the papers that covered them, all with a weird sort of symbol on them. She looked down to her hands; her fingers were covered in ink. She did love drawing, but drawing in her sleep?! Bella stood, and ripped all the papers off the wall, shoving them in her desk drawer.

This had been happening for a a few weeks, now. It was a sure fire sign that she was in fact, losing her mind.

She threw her hair in a ponytail, and pulled on a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and some sneakers. Checking her phone, she noticed she'd slept until one p.m. _Jeez._

"Where ya goin', Bells?" Charlie asked, glancing up from the T.V. as his adoptive daughter came downstairs. She looked sick, with dark circles under her eyes, her skin even paler than normal. She always looked afraid; of what, she wouldn't tell him. When they'd adopted her, she looked the same. Terrified of something no one else could see.

"I'm going to Seattle, with Jessica." Charlie smiled widely. This was the first time she willingly had human contact other than him, in a few months.

"Be careful, kid, okay? How are ya feelin?"

"Of course, and I'm fine, I promise. No need to worry." Bella gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, hugging him awkwardly, and then she took off out the door. She drove in silence, the sound of the engine her only companion. Something felt wrong, so very wrong. Her instincts screamed to get as far away from the area as possible.

Bella tightened her hands on the steering wheel, ignoring the nausea filling her body. She shivered, though the air around her wasn't cold. It wasn't fear, it was that shiver that runs down your back when you can feel someone watching you.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica smiled at her as they got out of their cars at the store they met at. Bella gave her a half-smile back, freezing up as Jessica hugged her. She wasn't used to physical contact, and didn't much care for it unless it was the right person. Bella relaxed, and hugged her back awkwardly.

Bella actually had fun, running around Seattle all day with Jessica. Jessica did a lot of the talking, and didn't seem to mind a bit. Jessica enjoyed talking, and Bella enjoyed listening. They didn't get too deep, and Bella found herself enjoying the girl's company. Unlike Edward and Alice, she didn't try to force Bella into ridiculous outfits.

Thinking back on it, Bella was glad they left, even if it stung like a bitch, to put it mildly. The more she thought back on all the stuff Edward did, and the way she allowed him to control her, the more repulsed she was with both him, and her own weakness.

The entire time Bella was with Jessica, she couldn't shake the feelings from earlier. Her stomach turned. She could feel eyes on her, but then again she usually did. Something in the air just felt wrong. She kept looking over her shoulder as they walked, picking corner booths next to windows when they went into a restaurant. Jessica took little to no notice of Bella's paranoid behavior.

"Go on." Bella encouraged, smiling as she saw Jessica blushing, staring at Mike Newton. It was around nine p.m., night had fallen, and it somehow both relaxed her and made her more paranoid. _I'm a damn walking contradiction._

They'd spotted Mike, Tyler, and several of their friends goofing around outside of a diner. Angela was hand-in-hand with Eric Yorkie. That made Bella smile sadly; how she envied the couple. So blissfully ignorant and happy.

 _Happy._ The word tasted bitter on her tongue. Had she really ever truly experienced that emotion? She thought she had, with the Cullen's, but had quickly figured out after they'd left that it was all faux, manipulation to keep her a docile pet.

"Go, I know you want to. I'll just walk around, maybe head to a bookstore." Jessica gave her the biggest smile when Bella said this, and sprinted off to join the group. Bella released a soft chuckle, walking off into the dark. She walked through an almost empty street, looking for any stores that caught her eye. Rain started to drizzle down. _Shocker._ She smiled, looking up to the sky, letting the drops run over her face. She really did love rain.

Bella's phone suddenly vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled it out. It was a text, from an unknown number with a Texas area code.

 ** _I know you're scared andconfused. Mama always said to never trust a stranger, but for your sake, I need you to trust me. I won't be a stranger for long. look out for yourself, you're gonna need all the help you can get, kitten._**

Before Bella even had time to process the message, another arrived.

 _ **P.S. What do Fuckward and trail mix have in common? They're both nutty**_

Despite being slightly freaked out, Bella let out a laugh at the awful but true joke. So this mystery person knew Edward, and apparently was looking out for her.

 _You're gonna need all the help you can get._ What exactly would she need help with? _I won't be a stranger for long._ The statement, while strange, didn't seem threatening given the context. He appeared to want to help her. Then again, others had claimed that too, and that usually never ended well for her. So, should she trust this guy, or ignore it? Could it be another vampire? Given that he knew Edward, the answer was likely yes. She sighed. _Fucking vampires._

Bella tensed and looked up sharply as she heard a low, inhuman growl from behind her. She turned, only to find the area behind her empty. People chatted on the sidewalks, clearly not hearing what she had.

"I'm going insane." She mumbled, continuing to walk down the street. Another shiver ran down her spine. She was definitely being watched.

Her steps sped up, until she was almost running. She ducked through an alley, and ran into an all-too familiar parking lot. The very same one where those men had almost attacked her, and Edward had saved her. She shook her head, trying to block the memory.

Another growl, this time much closer and louder. She whipped around, and was met with a giant, insect-like creature. It was scaly, and had a huge cluster of beady eyes at the center of it's skull. It's long black tongue flicked out, letting out a hissing sound.

Bella couldn't even open her mouth to scream. Her throat felt like it was swollen shut. _Well I'm fucked._

"Bella!" A shout came from behind her, and before she could react, some sort of blade was tossed her way. Without a thought, she caught it. It was about two feet long, with a curved blade and a leather-wrapped handle. The second her fingers closed around it, something clicked in her brain, and the blade glowed blue.

She didn't get to see who had thrown her the weapon, or have a chance to contemplate why it glowed, because the beast lunged for her. On instinct, her right hand surged forward, plunging the blade through its throat. Unfortunately, the damn thing landed atop her, knocking her back towards the concrete. She hit her head, with a nauseating _CRACK_ , and knew no more.

* * *

 _ **~.ANGELS.~**_

 _Some say I'm losing my faith_  
 _But I know I'm just living on a prayer_  
 _Time keeps slipping away_  
 _I'll watch you burn down these vows that we made_

Bella woke up on a painfully familiar medical table. She was hit with a wave of sickness, and groaned. She tried to sit up, and let out a hiss of air through her teeth.

"Lay back, sweetheart, don't strain yourself." A familiar velvety voice reached her ears. Carlisle motherfucking Cullen entered the room, with a glass of water and a pill. He set both on the table, and went to gently push her back to lay down. She scooted away from his touch. Her stomach rolled at the thought of the others being back as well. Carlisle alone was bad enough...

"Carlisle…" There were a million in one things she wanted to ask. Were the others here? Why was he back? Why was some tiny part of her _glad_ he had returned? She quickly stomped down the part of her that wanted to throw herself into his arms and cling to him like a small child. Just to be safe, she scooted further back from him. She didn't trust herself, and was frustrated that despite her bitterness towards them, a tiny piece of her was happy that he was here. That was completely unacceptable.

"I missed you, Bella." Bella didn't comment on that. There were far more pressing questions to be asked than whether or not the doctor _missed her._ She mentally sneered. Sure, he did. Was she being bitchy and bitter? Yes. What could she say? She had a killer headache, and when she looked at him, her heart broke a little. She used bitterness to nip that shit in the bud.

"What the hell was that thing that thing that attacked me?" Carlisle sighed. He'd feared that question, even if he had expected that it was coming.

"I was afraid you'd ask that. Just let me make sure you're don't have a concussion, then we'll talk about it."

"Ooorr, you could tell me what the hell happened in that parking lot while you check my head." Carlisle chuckled.

"As you wish. The being that attacked you was something called a Ravener demon." His voice was slow, gentle, and calm, the complete opposite of how Bella was feeling right now. _Calm_. The very thought was laughable.

"Wait a damn minute, what do you mean demon?! Like actual hellspawn?!"

Carlisle sighed again as he heard the fear and apprehension coloring her tone. He placed a gentle hand on her back, both to keep her still and to attempt to calm her. Her body jerked away from his touch, making it clear she didn't want him touching her anymore than was necessary for him to make sure she'd live. He frowned, and a look of hurt crossed his perfect face.

It almost made Bella feel bad, and that in itself made her angry. Not just at him, but at herself. He treated her like a daughter, made her love him like a father, then left her. Just like every other pseudo parent she'd had. He was no different from the others, so why should she feel bad for hurting his feelings?

"Bella, sweetheart, I cannot express how sorry I am-"

"Don't, Carlisle. I don't want to hear it." Bella said quietly, her voice firm. "Answer my question."

Carlisle pursed his lips, his eyes studying the ground. Shame weighed on his shoulders. He had allowed his "son" to coerce him away from Bella, when he should've stayed and protected her. He had convinced himself that if he left, she would be able to remain oblivious to the true horrors of the world. Of course, that had been a delusion. Demons were bound to find the girl, it was had left her. His own flesh and blood. He had abandoned her, and knowingly left her to the mercy of demons. It was by the mercy of the angels that his little girl was still alive. He could've been too late; hell, he almost had been. Someone was clearly after her, as ravener demons had to be summoned intentionally and commanded.

"Yes, hellspawn. Vampires are far from the only thing that haunt the night, Bella."

"Do I even want to know what else does?" Carlisle released a dry, humorless chuckle.

"No, but you need to, in order to protect yourself." Bella looked down at her hands, picking at a hole in her jeans. Her head was swimming. Demons? Hell? She wasn't religious. She'd never really believed in hell. She certainly didn't believe in angels or heaven.

A sharp pain stabbed through her head. She took a deep breath, resting her head in her palms. She suddenly felt overwhelmed. _Demon, demon, demon, demon..._ the word replayed itself like a broken record. She quickly shut down her emotions, bottling them up and stuffing them on a shelf. She decided to move on to a different topic.

"Why are you here? Are the others-"

"No, sweetheart, it's just me. I came back because..." Carlisle sighed. What could he honestly say? _I came back because you're my great granddaughter, and you're a Nephilim as_ well?

"Because...?" Bella prompted, raising her head and giving him a pointed look.

"Because we're family. And that means everything." Bella rolled her eyes and laughed without humor, pain flashing in her ever-expressive, chocolate-colored eyes.

"So your son abandoned me in the woods, after telling me how _worthless_ I was, because I'm-"

" _He what?!"  
_

* * *

 _A/N: Unbeta'd, so this chapter leaves much to be desired. I will hopefully be improving the length and quality as the story progresses. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I'll have much more time to write now, and lemme tell ya, I've got some weird but hopefully exciting stories coming up!_

Against the Current- Twilight/Teenwolf/H2O Just Add Water **Bella/Isaac Lahey**  
The State of Dreaming-  (I Am Legend Rewrite) Twilight/The Vampire Diaries/Once Upon a Time (sorta) **Kol/Bella/Klaus  
** Young and Beautiful- Twilight/TVD **Bella/ (Klaus, Damon, Kol,?)  
** Gods and Monsters-Twilight/The Originals/American Horror Story **(Kol? Klaus? Elijah?)  
** (Untitled)- **Bella/Deadpool**


End file.
